User talk:Tom1291
Greetings Energy X (talk) 22:51, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please do not copy images from other sites. Energy ''X'' 12:21, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Psyduck But it says later on there were Psyduck involved. If anything, try to find a video that backs up your words. Energy ''X'' 16:30, November 8, 2017 (UTC) What Ash needs to Catch some Pokémon If Ash is going in all the regions in the new series coming up, what sort of Pokemon in different regions might be? Kanto: Weedle → Kakuna → Beedrill ↔ Mega Beedrill Rattata→ Raticate Spearow→ Fearow Ekans→ Arbok Sandshrew→ Sandslash Nidoran♀→ Nidorina→ Nidoqueen Nidoran→ Nidorino→ Nidoking Vulpix→ Ninetales Zubat→ Golbat → Crobat Oddish→ Gloom→ Vileplume/Bellossum Paras→ Parasect Venonat→ Venomoth Diglett→ Dugtrio Psyduck→ Golduck Growlithe→ Arcanine Poliwag→ Poliwhirl→ Poliwrath/Politoed Abra→Kadabra → Alakazam↔ Mega Alakazam Machop→Machoke→Machamp Bellsprout→Weepinbell→Victreebel Tentacool→Tentacruel Geodude→Graveler→Golem Ponyta→Rapidash Slowpoke→Slowbro/Slowking Magnemite→Magneton→Magnezone Farfetch'd→Sirfetch'd Doduo→ Dodrio Seel→ Dewgong Shellder→Cloyster Gastly→Haunter→ Gengar↔Mega Gengar Onix→Steelix↔Mega Steelix Drowzee→Hypno Voltorb→Electrode Exeggcute→Exeggutor Cubone→ Marowak Lickitung→Lickilicky Koffing→ Weezing Rhyhorn→ Rhydon→Rhyperior Tangela→Tangrowth Kangaskhan↔Mega Kangaskhan Horsea→Seadra→Kingdra Goldeen→Seaking Staryu→Starmie Scyther→Scizor↔Mega Scizor Pinsir↔Mega Pinsir Magikarp→Gyarados↔Mega Gyarados Ditto Eevee/Vaporeon/Jolteon/Flareon/Espeon/Umbreon/Glaceon/Leafeon/Sylveon Porygon→Porygon2→Porygon-Z Omanyte→Omastar Kabuto→Kabutops Aerodactyl↔Mega Aerodactyl Articuno Zapdos Moltres Dratini→Dragonair→Dragonite Mewtwo↔Mega Mewtwo X↔Mega Mewtwo Y Mew Johto: Sentret→Furret Ledyba→Ledian Spinarak→Ariados Chinchou→Lanturn Cleffa→Clefairy→Clefable Igglybuff→Jigglypuff→Wigglytuff Togepi→Togetic→Togekiss Natu→Xatu Mareep→Flaaffy→Ampharos↔Mega Ampharos Hoppip→Skiploom→Jumpluff Sunkern→Sunflora Yanma→Yanmega Wooper→Quagsire Murkrow→ Honchkrow Misdreavus→ Mismagius Unown A/B/C/D/E/F/G/H/I/J/K/L/M/N/O/P/Q/R/S/T/U/V/W/X/Y/Z/?/! Girafarig Pineco→Forretress Dunsparce Snubbull→Granbull Quilfish Shuckle Sneasel→Weavile Teddiursa→Ursaring Slugma→Magcargo Swinub→Piloswine→Mamoswine Corsola Remoraid→Octillery Delibird Skarmory Houndour→Houndoom↔Mega Houndoom Stantler Smeargle Tyrogue→Hitmonlee/Hitmonchan/Hitmontop Smoochum→Jynx Elekid→Electabuzz→Electivire Magby→Magmar→Magmartor Miltank Raikou Entei Suicune Larvitar→Pupitar→Tyranitar↔ Mega Tyranitar Lugia Ho-Oh Celebi Hoenn: Torchic→Combusken→Blaziken↔Mega Blaziken Mudkip→Marshtomp→Swampert↔Mega Swarmpert Poochyena→Mightyena Zigzagoon→Linoone Wurmple→Silcoon→Beautifly Wurmple→Cascoon→Dustox Lotad→Lombre→Ludicolo Seedot→Nuzleaf→Shiftry Wingull →Pelipper Ralts→Kirlia→Gardevoir↔Mega Gardevoir Ralts→Kirlia→Gallade↔Mega Gallade Surskit→Masquerain Shroomish→Breloom Slakoth→Vigoroth→Slaking Nincada→Ninjask Shedinja Whismur→Loudred→Exploud Makuhita→Hariyama Azurill→Marill→Azumarill Nosepass→Probopass Skitty→Delcatty Sableye↔Mega Sableye Mawile↔Mega Mawile Aron→Lairon→Aggron↔Mega Aggron Meditite→Medicham↔Mega Medicham Electrike→Manectric↔Mega Manectric Plusle Minun Volbeat Illumise Gulpin→Swalot Carvanha→Sharpedo↔Mega Sharpdeo Wailmer→Wailord Numel→Camerupt↔Mega Camerupt Spoink→Grumpig Spinda Trapinch→Vibrava→Flygon Cacnea→Cacturne Swablu→Altaria↔Mega Altaria Zangoose Seviper Lunatone Solrock Barboach→Whiscash Baltoy→Claydol Lileep→Cradily Anorith→Armaldo Feebas→Milotic Castform Kecleon Shuppet→Banette↔Mega Banette Duskull→Dusclops→Dusknoir Tropius Absol↔Mega Absol Spheal→Sealeo→Walrein Clamperl→Huntail Clamperl→Gorebyss Relicanth Luvdisc Bagon→Shelgon→Salamence↔MegaSalamence Beldum→Metang→Metagross↔Mega Metagross Regirock Regice Registeel Latias↔Mega Latias Latios↔Mega Latios Kyogre↔Primal Kyogre Groudon↔Primal Groudon Rayquaza↔Mega Rayquaza Jirachi Deoxys Sinnoh: Piplup→Prinplup→Empoleon Bidoof→Bibarel Kricketot→Kricketune Shinx→Luxio→Luxray Budew→Roselia→Roserade Cranidos→Rampardos Shieldon→Bastiodon Burmy→Wormadam Burmy→Mothim Combee→Vespiquen Pachirisu Cherubi→Cherrim Shellos→Gastrodon Drifloon→Drifblim Buneary→Lopunny↔Mega Lopunny Glameow→Purugly Clingling→Chimecho Stunky→ Skuntank Bronzor→ Bronzong Bonsly→ Sudowoodo Mime Jr.→Mr. Mime Happiny→Chansey→Blissey Chatot Spiritomb Riolu→ Lucario↔Mega Lucario Hippopotas→ Hippowdon Skorupi → Drapion Croagunk→ Toxicroak Carnivine Finneon→ Lumineon Mantyke→Mantine Snover→ Abomasnow↔Mega Abomasnow Froslass Rotom Uxie Mesprit Azelf Dialga Palkia Heatran Regigigas Giratina Cresselia Phione Manaphy Darkrai Shaymin Arceus Unova: Victini Patrat→Watchog Lillipup→Herdier→Stoutland Purrloin→Liepard Pansage→Simisage Pansear→Simisear Panpour→Simipour Munna→Musharna Blitzle→Zebstrika Woobat→Swoobat Drilbur→Excadrill Audino↔Mega Audino Timburr→Gurdurr→Conkeldurr Throh Sawk Venipede→Whirlipede→Scolipede Cottonee→Whimsicott Petilil→Lilligant Basculin Darumaka→Darmanitan Maractus Dwebble→Crustle Sigilyph Yamask →Cofagrigus Tirtouga→Carracosta Archen→Archeops Trubbish→Garbodor Zorua→Zoroark Minccino→Cinccino Gothita→Gothorita→Gothitelle Solosis→Duosion→Reuniclus Ducklett→Swanna Vanillite→Vanillish→Vanilluxe Deerling→Sawsbuck Emolga Karrablast→Escavalier Foongus→Amoonguss Frillish→Jellicent Alomomola Joltik→Galvantula Ferroseed→Ferrothorn Klink→Klang→Klinklang Tynamo→Eelektrik→Eelektross Elgyem→Beheeyem Litwick→Lampent→Chandelure Axew→Fraxure→Haxorus Cubchoo→Beartic Cryogonal Shelmet→Accelgor Stunfisk Mienfoo→Mienshao Druddigon Golett→Golurk Pawniard→Bisharp Bouffalant Rufflet→Braviary Vullaby→Mandibuzz Heatmor Durant Deino→Zweilous→Hydreigon Larvesta→Volcarona Cobalion Terrakion Virizion Tornadus Thundurus Reshiram Zekrom Landorus Kyurem Keldeo Meloetta Genesect Kalos: Chespin→Quilladin→Chesnaught Fennekin→Braixen→Delphox Bunnelby→Diggersby Scatterbug→Spewpa→Vivillon Litleo→Pyroar Flabébé→Floette→Florges Skiddo→Gogoat Pancham→Pangoro Furfrou Espurr→Meowstic Honedge→Doublade→Aegislash Spritzee→Aromatisse Swirlix→Slurpuff Inkay→Malamar Binacle→Barbaracle Skrelp→Dragalge Clauncher→Clawitzer Helioptile→Heliolisk Tyrunt→Tyrantrum Amaura→Aurorus Dedenne Carbink Klefki Phantump→Trevenant Pumpkaboo→Gourgeist Bergmite→Avalugg Xerneas Yveltal Zygarde Diancie↔Mega Diancie Hoopa Volcanion Alola: Popplio→Brionne→Primarina Pikipek→Trumbeak→Toucannon Yungoos→Gumshoos Grubbin→Charjabug→Vikavolt Crabrawler→Crabominable Oricorio Cutiefly→Ribombee Wishiwashi Mareanie→Toxapex Mudbray→Mudsdale Dewpider→Araquanid Fomantis→Lurantis Morelull→Shiinotic Salandit→Salazzle Stufful→Bewear Bounsweet→Steenee→Tsareena Comfey Oranguru Passimian Wimpod→Golisopod Sandygast→Palossand Pyukumuku Type: Null→Silvally Minior Komala Turtonator Togedemaru Mimikyu Bruxish Drampa Dhelmise Jangmo-o→Hakamo-o→Kommo-o Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini Cosmog→Cosmoem→Solgaleo Cosmog→Cosmoem→Lunala Nihilego Buzzwole Pheromosa Xurkitree Celesteela Kartana Guzzlord Necrozma Magearna Marshadow Stakataka Blacephalon Zeraora --Tom1291 (talk) 16:42, October 25, 2019 (UTC)